Jeremiah Shankshaw
Warden Jeremiah Shankshaw was the killer of prisoner Kev O'Connell in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Jeremiah is the 55-year-old warden of the Stonewall Prison. He has short gray hair and wears a black hat with gold stripes. He dons a dark gray coat that is torn at the shoulder and black vest with gold buttons over a white collared shirt with a red tie. It is known that Jeremiah chews tobacco, knows the Bible and is right-handed. Events of Criminal Case When the team came to Stonewall Prison, Jeremiah greeted them to the prison. However, he had trouble believing their reasons for being there, that being the Italians exerting their control over the prison. He allowed them to look around the courtyard to prove his point, only for them to come across the body of Kev O'Connell, who they had arrested for murder previously. Maddie and the player decided to interrogate him officially after finding Kev's body. He was mad at a murder occurring in his prison, but was unaware of who would hurt him since he only arrived in prison recently. Despite his efforts, violence occurs in the prison more times than it should, considering most of the inmates are just thugs looking for trouble. He suggested they search through Kev's cell for more information regarding the murder, so they took him up on his offer. Later, Jeremiah informed the team that a prison riot broke out, and once they settled the matter he thanked them for it. They spoke with him again about Kev's constant visits to the Warden's office. He said it was not so much for punishment, it was more for talk. He said he saw himself in him, and wanted to keep him on the straight and narrow considering all the fights he constantly got into. In the end, the evidence pointed to Jeremiah as Kev's killer. After denying involvement, Jeremiah admitted to the crime. He hit Kev in the head with an iron bar because the Italian mafia wanted Stonewall free of the Irish and threatened to kill his family if he did not perform the hit, hence confirming the Italian influence on the prison. He then cut off his finger as a warning to other inmates. As Jeremiah refused to give further details, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Later, Maddie and the player spoke with him about a telegram sent to him by the Italians, which confirmed there were others in the prison under the Italian mob's employ. He decided to confess, hoping to strike a final blow against the corruption within the prison. He said he kept records of those under the mob's employ, but since his arrest it was likely they were taken from his office. So Maddie and the player decided to look through the cell block in order to find them. Trivia *Jeremiah's surname may be a reference to The Shawshank Redemption. *Jeremiah is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Jeremiah_in_prison_uniform.png|Jeremiah, wearing the prison uniform. JShankshawBarsMOTP.png|Jeremiah, sentenced to 25 years in Stonewall Prison for the murder of Kev O'Connell. OG SUS 425 601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers